Private Roleplay: Puppy Love (Between Trisell Chronos and Jaredthefox92)
Participants Jaredthefox92 and Trisell Chronos Characters Grief Pix Starter: (Ready? GO!) Grief was taking a break from his work in Siag and was walking around outside the nearby forest to get his thoughts in order and to calm down. It's been a busy and stressful week under the constant workflow he had, as well as deadlines. Fortunately for the baron his children were safe at school and he made himself some 'alone' time as he moved through the woods. He started to hear a cracking, like the twisting and breaking of branches. Some dust was flowing out from further in the woods, trees rustling upward. "Windy day." Grief said to himself as he looked around. He could see a set of trees beginning to grow upward, being pulled into a large twist. "The heck?" Grief said as he looked upwards. The trees all about began twisting into the structure, stone coverings forming over the trunks. "Torvarka must be causing this, it obviously is one of her pranks." Grief mutters to himself. As the formation got closer and closer to Grief, it suddenly stopped, freezing in mid-motion. A great many leaves were jerked off the trees, falling down. A figure stepped out from one of the trunks near him. She looked feline initially, with large pointed--yet wide--ears, a cat nose and cheek fur, but her eyes were pupilless, almost insect-like in a dark shade of green. She had a very reptilian tail, and even sets of scales were particularly noticeable on her shoulders. Her fur and scales were a pale green with pale orange markings on her short hair, arms, tail, legs, and particularly on the single wide and long spine on the back of her head. She wore something that could be somewhat classified as a combination of a roman garb, a strapped plum-purple top covered by some kind of single-sleeved pale purple toga. "You'll get caught in the pull if you're too close," She informed in a direct tone. Her expression was passive enough, if a bit serious. She didn't seem hostile. "Caught in the what?" Grief asked clearly confused. "The-" She paused with a sigh. "I'm designing in here. If you stay where you're standing, you're going to get caught up in all the movement." (Hooba) "You sound like a crazy person, are you loony?" She shot him a droll stare. "I only have so much time on my break and I want to add as much detail as I can before I have to leave. Can you, please," making the request politely seemed slightly difficult, "move out of the way." "What's your occupation?Oh, and no, I can't." Grief asked. "Right now my occupation is designing a structure made up of the plantlife, and you are interrupting that." "You must be on something if you think that is how you use trees to make things, it's called 'lumber'." He responded with. She simply sighed to this, stiffining back in a more straight upward position, walking fully out from the trunk. "I assumed that as you've already seen an example of my work, you'd catch on to the purpose of what I'm doing. I don't have interest in 'lumber'. I am designing." "Ohhhh, I get it, you're a treehuger'' ain't'' ya?" "..." She rose an eyebrow. "What... what is- what does that mean?" "That you're a hippie?" He replied. " ... That's... that's a... Pre-Mobius term. Something about save-the-planet? ... Or drugs?" "Riight, oh wait, you never been around the humans that often have you? I've picked up a few sayings they have as a boy." He replied. "Does that have something to do with hippies and tree-huggers?" She asked. "Yes, it's human 'slang' terms." he responded with. "... Alright..." She took a breath. "I'm going to continue my designing. Unless I'm going to find out what a tree-hugger-hippie is, I still need you to move... or not, but I'm not interested in lining the design with... intestines..." "What are you, some sort of cultist?" Grief asked. "... Whatever," She shook her head with a roll of her eyes as the process slowly began continuing, the dirt below them starting to become pulled upward into the design. (Hola) "Ohh, I get it, you're some sort of psychic or something, right?" Grief asks. "I suppose in a way, but only by proxxy," She answered. "... Seriously, are you going to move?" The dirt under Grief's feet was beginning to get pulled in. "Alright alright, keep your whatever on will you?" He said as he steps back. Pink strips of light began forming up as the construction continued. It went on until a long metallic covering formed over a massive twisted tree in the sky. The metal heated up, sections of it burning out with new branches growing through, varying colors forming on the bark and leaves. "So, what are you making anyways?" Grief asks. A doorway began to appear at the base, with a hall molding out. "Construction, architecture," She explained. "It's a hobby." "Riiight, you got a permit for that?" He asks. "Is this someone's property?" "Kind of,you're in close proximity to Siag." Grief replied. "Well I hope they appreciate their new landmark then." "They'res an approval process for this you know." Grief replies. "And how long would that take?" (Hooba) "Five months, to about a year." Grief replied. "You'll forgive me for having little patience for such a process then." (Hooba III) "Okay, but when the Civil Authorities come don't blame me." "... And why are you in the forest?" She questioned. "To clear my head, I got a lot on my plate." "Like construction regulations?" "No, like leadership." "... For what?" (Doobily Hoobily) "You see that city behind me?" "You lead the city?" "Not just the city, but the entire Order." Grief replied. "Is that what this zone is called?" "Moebius." "... What year?" "3261." "... What point does your year zero start at?" "I don't know, it was before the bombings and crap." He replied. "Is there currently, or in recent past times, a ruler known as 'King Maximallian'?" (Hoobily) (Doobily) "Woah, man that guy is ancient. He's the king before Jules was!" Grief replied. "... Well that's a first. I've seen plenty off-shoots of the Prime Zone, but not the Anti-Mobius. Back to the topic, so you're the President or... King?" "More like a president, or something like that. I hate kings, but I sort of was placed into power." He replied. (Now Grief has to explain left wing authoritarianism and totalitarianism. XD ) (Politics everywhere @_@) "So being a leader is driving you crazy and you're going for a nature walk?" "Yes, having absolute power is driving me absolutely insane!" He replied. She blinked. "No one else to take over?" "Are you kidding? My sister's a moron, my kids are too young, and any coup that is done or general I place in here will just make everything go down the gutter." He replied. "... You didn't mention a wife." "Divorced" He replied while looking away. "Oh... The job did it?" "Yes." He replied rather depressed. "Honestly I'm impressed whenever I see any government employee who manages to maintain some form of nuclear family." (Hooba) "You shouldn't say that about my family, we have a really bad reputation." "It was a compliment actually but what do you mean?" "All my family members are rather freaky, heh heh." "In what respect?" "My aunt's a witch, my dad was a psychic, my sister is a giant, and my mom liked tulips." He replied. "Tulips should be outlawed," She teased. "They were." He replied rather coldy. "What?" She actually chuckled. "My dad's idea, he made it when he was upset." He replied. "Becauuuuse...?" "My mom got an anarchy blast through the chest as her cold, dead body fell into her beloved garden of tulips." Grief replied. "Who killed her?" "That jackass Scourge." "Not surprising. Considering you're the king now, that's taken care of?" "I AM NOT A KING! I am the chosen leader of Moebius!" Grief said as he started to get aggitated. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine, 'Chosen Leader'. Didn't know that'd tick you off so much." "Sorry, I just don't like to be compared by that guy. Scourge didn't give a crap about Moebius, I do." He replied as he pants. "So I've heard... Well," She started walking forward toward where he had walked from, "I'm done with this construct. Should I be walking to... your country alone or am I being escorted?" "You're wanting to enter Siag?" Grief asked. "If that's what is in this direction," She nodded. Category:Private Roleplay